Chained
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Ryou is chained. Bakura loves it. Technical rape. Sadness. Tendershipping. Sucky summary,


**A/N: I don't know where this came from or whatever, but it's been swirling around my brain.. So yeah. It's Tendershipping because Ryou is currently my background and I haven't written some in a while. I don't think... I probably have it's just lost in the world of fan fictions... **

**Warnings: Warnings... Warnings... Wonderful smut. It's rape. Bondage. Mentions of Bakura being a sadistic bastard. Oh, wait.. Like that needs a warning. Um, yaoi. Derp..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I never will. *cries* Oh, yes. Btw, I'm taking Ryou's soul room and making it mine. Problems? Go away. Simple as, babes.**

**Chained**

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Ryou raises his head to glare at the water falling from the dilapidated ceiling of his soul room. Has this truly become the reflection of his soul? A room with rotting wooden walls, a cold stone floor, and a single moth-eaten matress?

_Tap, tap tap..._

Footsteps. Getting closer.

"Ryou..."

_Bakura..._

Ryou coughs once, pulling himself into a sitting position as he stares at the door.

_Cast iron. Bars. Bars everywhere. My wrist are chained, my legs..._

"Ryou..." the accented voice calls out to him again, rousing him from his depressing thoughts.

_No, please, no... Not today. Not ever. Go away.. Leave me alone. Please, just stop._

The door scrapes open as Ryou's eyes widen in fear. Bakura gently closes the door behind him. He turns to Ryou giving him a wide, almost sweet smile.

_You sicken me..._

"Hello, my little angel." Bakura slinks closer, a key nestled into his palm. Ryou gulps and scrambles away as much as the chains allow, causing Bakura to frown in confusion.

"Angel?_ Tenshi?_" Bakura coos, slipping closer. He grabs Ryou's leg, making the hikari jump. He smiles, mistaking the motion.

_Please, stop... _

"You look so gorgeous like this. Totally submissive..." Bakura purrs, trailing his fingers up Ryou's thigh. The hikari jumped in fright, choking back a cry of disgust.

"I love you, Ryou..." Bakura said solemnly, crimson eyes meeting brown. Ryou averts his gaze, opting instead to stare at the rotting wall.

_You have to witness these horrors... I'm so sorry..._

Bakura suddenly grabs Ryou's face and snarls. "You focus on me, dammit!"

Ryou's eyes widen, though he quickly composes his features.

"Forgive me, Bakura-sama." he whispers quietly.

Bakura leans back, satisfied for the moment. He begins trailing kisses down the side of Ryou's pale throat.

_It will be over soon. _

"Hikari..." Bakura moans, climbing over the small boy and forcing him onto his back. "I... I w-want you, Bakura." Ryou forces the words out, immediately tasting bile because of them.

_Oh, God..._

Bakura roughly grinds their crotches together, causing Ryou to gasp despite himself.

"Do you like that?" Bakura hisses. Ryou only nods, forcing back tears.

Bakura runs his hand down Ryou's front, slipping his hand under the worn fabric of Ryou's shirt before sliding it back up. He fans his fingers out, feeling the smooth skin beneath.

But Bakura doesn't want to feel. He wants to taste. He always does.

Ryou hisses as Bakura's lips envelope a single nipple, while his fingers tweak the other to life. Ryou moans softly, bucking up into the Thief's obvious arousal.

"Yesssss."

Bakura discards Ryou's shirt, attacking his throat. He rolls the pale skin between his teeth, making the skin purple. Ryou doesn't fight the tears that flow. Bakura pretends not to notice them.

"Take your pants off, Ryou." Bakura says, sitting back on his heels. Ryou gulps. The chains allow him just enough room to reach the button of his muddied jeans. He slips them slowly down his hips, giving Bakura a show. Bakura loves shows.

"Mmmm." Bakura's lips are on his as he roughly grinds against Ryou. The boy cries out, his fingers clawing at the floor.

"B-Bakura... Please..."

Bakura smirks against his skin, tongue licking at his jaw. "Please _what_, Ryou?"

Ryou forces down bile. "Take me."

Bakura makes quick work of his own clothing, slipping a finger inside of Ryou. He barely feels it. He's used to this.

Once he's prepared, Bakura slides in slowly. Ryou doesn't understand why he tries to be so gentle. He kills him more with every tryst.

"Are you ready, my dove?"

Ryou winces. He hates that name.

"Yes, Bakura-sama."

Bakura makes shallow thrusts at first, making Ryou writhe and cry out. Bakura revels in the power he has over Ryou at times like these. He can choose to set Ryou free or make him insane with want. He bends over, kissing Ryou sloppily.

"Touch yourself."

Without hesitation, he reaches between their bodies to firmly grasp his member. He moans at the two strokes he gives himself as Bakura watches hungrily. On the third stroke, he comes, his ejaculate hitting both he and Bakura. His walls clinch, making Bakura moan and come as well.

His seed coats Ryou inside, once again making him feel dirty. Used.

"I love you." Bakura breathes, getting up and gathering his clothes. Ryou doesn't respond and Bakura doesn't expect him to. As the door slips closed again, Ryou curls up and sobs.

His life will always be the same. He will never escape.

He's doomed.

Chained.

**A/N: In this midst of me writing this all hell broke loose in this house.. I have no clue what just happened. Haha. Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough, I suppose. I have Adventure Time to watch now.**

**Hugs and Cookies for every review.(: **

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
